


Unspoken

by HopeIsDope



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeIsDope/pseuds/HopeIsDope
Summary: Them in an alternate universe but still very gay





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im new to this fandom pls dont attac :')

" When did you get even more beautiful? of course I'll never ask it out loud. I wonder if you have any idea how many heads you've turned around

We're in a pub that will close in a matter of hours, yet we're busy with laughter and taking our time with our drinks. 

Or maybe we're waiting for a feeling to sink

It's as if something needs to be said  
like how earlier you kept singing love songs with your guitar while sitting at the foot of my bed

Remember the first time that we met?   
right now I feel like we're the 8 year olds trading juice boxes in the park , you with a missing tooth and I with the untamed hair

We thought we were the coolest; the misfit pair. Oh how ironic

You asked if I wanted to be friends and I immediately said yes. when mom said that it's time to leave, oh boy I pleaded a lot of protest

Maybe there's something you wanna ask me now...so I think I don't wanna go home just yet "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN EXPLANATION...

Hello guys

Im sorry, as the summary states, this isn't a new chapter.

I only wanted to let you guys know, if youve written and read about "Clexa" then you must've come across the author "Lexasforehead" and her stories.

Stories that she never got to finish.

I do apologize for this, but today, this reality hit hard.

In 2017 a tragedy occured that took her away from us forever.

In her letter she asked me to let her readers know that she wouldn't be able to give them the endings they deserved and that she was deeply sorry.

I wanted to do it at the beginning of 2018 but I was still in denial. I also ask for your forgiveness for not letting you know sooner.

To her readers, if you come across this, please know how you made her so happy with your comments and support. She loved interacting with you and in her words " they make me better "

Please do not stop writing, the world needs your stories :)


End file.
